Midnight
by Kathy V
Summary: Eu vivia bem. Tão bem quanto se pode viver quando se está tecnicamente morto. Até ela acontecer.Ela fez com que eu me sentisse mais vivo do que nunca.Eu a perseguia, mas ela me transformou em presa na minha própria caça.Nenhum de nós queria perder.RaL


_**N/A: **Primeiramente, Thanks pra Just, que ainda no fórum aleatório mestrou um chall de vampires. Sem ele, essa fic nunca, jamais teria sido concebida(e eu não teria conhecido Twilight). Em segundo, thanks a lot pra Dark K. que me incentivou a fazer a fic com esses personagens, mesmo não sendo os mais populares. E t__odo o meu amor pra Marília Malfoy, minha beta do S2. _

* * *

Quando o Lord das Trevas me mandou sozinho para tentar uma aliança com os bruxos mais perversos de Paris, eu sabia que, de alguma forma, aquela missão seria um teste. Só não esperava falhar tão horrivelmente.

Era o começo da minha vida como Death Eater. Jovem, eu estava mais que ansioso para provar minha lealdade ao Lord, não importava o preço. Não demorei a descobrir que talvez o preço fosse caro demais.

Não que a aliança tenha dado errado. Os Devereaux eram os bruxos das trevas mais influente da França na época e estavam muito interessados nas propostas do Lord das Trevas.

Não precisei mencionar metade das vantagens que eles teriam ao apoiar o Lord das Trevas e eles concordaram com tudo, sem fazer nenhuma exigência. Pareceu-lhes muito interessante dominar a população bruxa francesa, além de obter o controle sobre Beauxbatons.

Tudo corria perfeitamente. Aliança feita, os Devereaux me convidaram para ir a um bar local beber alguma coisa para comemorar a aliança. Se isso acontecesse hoje, eu jamais teria aceitado, mas naquela época, eu ainda era um novato e como tal, cometia erros estúpidos.

Na hora marcada, eu esperava pelos Devereaux em um beco escuro de Paris. Nada incomum para quem vivia enfiado na Knockturn Alley. Mas ali não era como a Knockturn Alley.

Duas horas depois do combinado, eu me cansei de esperar e comecei a vagar pelos becos, tentando achar, naquele labirinto de ruas estreitas, o caminho do albergue.

Enquanto andava, percebia que o silêncio estava sendo substituído aos poucos por um barulho que a princípio não pude identificar e que hoje não sai dos meus ouvidos.

Quando eu finalmente percebi que aqueles ruídos distantes nada mais eram que risadas femininas e capas esvoaçantes, parei, procurando a origem de tal som. A companhia de mulheres me parecia muito agradável, já que nos últimos meses, a única mulher com quem eu conversava era minha cunhada, que nem sempre era uma companhia suportável.

Sempre que lembro disso, penso em como eu pude ser tão estúpido. Não demorei muito pra encontrar a origem dos leves ruídos femininos, mas logo eu desejaria jamais ter encontrado.

Três mulheres flutuavam a meio metro do chão, logo atrás de mim. À primeira vista, pareciam beldades, uma ruiva, uma loira e uma morena. De fato, beleza não lhes faltava, nem sensualidade. Elas se aproximaram de mim, sussurrando em francês, enquanto se olhavam, me encaravam e riam.

Quando as vi enquanto riam, percebi que estava em uma cilada. O riso delas não era o riso de mulheres quando encontram um homem que lhes agrade. Aquele riso era o riso que eu já havia escutado em muitos Death Eaters ao encontrar trouxas indefesos. Era o riso do caçador ao localizar uma presa fácil.

Antes que eu pudesse sacar minha varinha, as três avançaram sobre mim. Minha varinha logo foi atirada longe, e elas sorriam enquanto me imobilizavam e sugavam meu sangue, me enfraquecendo cada vez mais.

Qualquer tentativa de luta era inútil. Eu estava em menor número, em clara desvantagem e era muito mais fraco que elas. Vampiros, eu descobri depois, independente do sexo, são dez vezes mais fortes que os humanos, desde que estejam plenamente alimentados.

Mesmo assim, eu não fiquei dócil enquanto me atacavam, eu as xinguei e tentei chutá-las, arrancá-las de cima de mim, mas não tive o menor sucesso. Até que uma delas, que tinha um rude conhecimento de inglês, reconheceu algumas das ameaças que eu fazia.

_Vejam só, meninas, o jovem _anglais_ sabe ser agradável na frente de damas.—a morena observou, já saciada do meu sangue.

_Me soltem, suas vadias, ou..

_Ou o que, _anglais_?-ela sorriu, com uma gota de sangue nos lábios._ Não está em condições de ameaçar ninguém.

Com toda a fúria que estava contida em mim, me debati e as xinguei com todas as maldições que conhecia. O que mais me enfurecia era ser motivo de riso para as três vadias presentes.

_Ora, seja mais educado, _anglais_! Nós estamos aqui, prontas pra lhe oferecer um presente e você nos ameaça.

Enfurecido, disse a ela onde enfiar o presente que me oferecia. Ela riu, traduzindo o que eu disse para o francês, divertindo a si mesma e as outras. _Às minhas custas_.

Quando tornei a me debater e a amaldiçoá-las, elas me seguraram pelos braços. O toque parecia leve, mas só eu podia perceber a força incrível delas.

_Sabe, _anglais_, nós costumamos matar os idiotas que, como você, acham que possuir uma varinha os torna donos do universo e por isso, não devem temer as criaturas da noite.--disse a morena, séria.

_Pode me matar!—tentei gritar, mas só saiu um sussurro. Estava exausto._ Não tenho medo de morrer.

Ela deu um sorriso sombriamente divertido.

_ Eu sei, _anglais_. Conheço cada pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça desde que o encontrei.

_Você mente.—resmunguei._Não sabe sequer meu nome.

_ O _anglais_ se chama Rabastan Lestrange.—um calafrio percorreu minha espinha ao ouvi-la dizer meu nome. Elas não eram bruxas, não eram veelas e pela incrível sede de sangue e capacidade de Legilimência só podiam ser....

_Vampiras.—ela murmurou em meu ouvido._Vejo que seu cérebro continua funcionando bem, o que é ótimo para os meus planos. Não precisamos de vampiros burros.

O choque tomou conta de mim ao compreender o que ela ia fazer. Eu, um jovem Death Eater, seria forçado a virar um vampiro.

_Oh, Mordred, isso não está acontecendo...

Ela riu novamente e fazendo um sinal para as outras me segurarem, cortou o pulso com sua própria unha e o pressionou contra minha boca, forçando-me a beber. Quando lembro do primeiro gole de sangue que bebi.... Ódio, terror e medo logo se transformaram em prazer enquanto agarrava o pulso dela e sugava o sangue, não por vontade própria, mas por uma necessidade animal.

Depois do que pareceram horas de delírio, mas não devem ter passado de minutos, eu me vi estirado no chão, exausto e com sangue em minhas roupas e lábios. A última coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar, foi:

_Isso é pra você aprender a não andar por ruas escuras em um país estrangeiro, anglais. Afinal, nunca se sabe o que você pode achar.

Quando acordei, estava estirado em uma cama de hospital trouxa francês. Alguém recolhera minha varinha e a entregara a uma enfermeira. Fui muito bem tratado no hospital, mas infelizmente não pude ficar por muito tempo.

A transformação de um ser humano em vampiro significa continuar vivo depois de morto. E acreditem, não foi nada fácil para a enfermeira Eloìse ver que, depois de semanas entre a vida e a morte, o paciente que parecia estar se recuperando de graves ferimentos, na verdade, estava clinicamente morto.

Depois de tal diagnóstico, não tive outra saída a não ser deixar o hospital, sob o olhar aterrorizado da pobre enfermeira.

De volta à Londres,não contei a ninguém o que me acontecera. Nunca fui uma pessoa muito sociável ou amante do dia, o que facilitou muito minha nova vida. O único que conhece meu segredo é o Lord das Trevas.

Ser um vampiro me fez perceber o enorme poder sobre a mente que o Lord possui, e entrar em conflito com ele não era uma opção pra mim.

Como Death Eater, a vida continuou normal. Sempre adorei aterrorizar trouxas e com meus novos poderes, isso ficou ainda mais divertido. E quando o ataque chegava ao fim, ninguém percebia que algumas vítimas não tinham uma gota de sangue no corpo e, se percebiam, fingiam não ver. Nenhum de nós tinha o direito de questionar as ações uns dos outros, desde que essas não prejudicassem os objetivos do Lord.

E assim os anos se passaram e amargamos algumas derrotas. O Lord das Trevas caiu e eu fui parar em Azkaban, a prisão bruxa, assim como meu irmão e minha cunhada.

Ali vivi os piores anos de minha vida, com pouco alimento, minhas forças quase se esgotaram. Quando pensei que não resistiria por muito tempo, as boas novas chegaram.

O Lord ressurgiu e nós, seus servos fiéis, fomos libertados daquele antro de insanidade e retomamos nossos lugares em seu novo reino de terror.

Tudo seguia seu curso e eu continuava sendo um dos melhores torturadores do Lord, tendo matado dúzias de pessoas e enlouquecido dezenas com minhas sessões de tortura.

Se eu continuasse daquele jeito, em breve faria parte do círculo mais elevado dos Death Eaters, seria digno da confiança do Lord e teria mais oportunidades de aumentar meus poderes e saciar minha sede.

Então aconteceu. Meu mundo foi virado de ponta-cabeça e eu não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que sentir. Eu estava morto e incrivelmente, me sentia mais vivo do que nunca.

Graças ao que me aconteceu.

Graças a _ela_. A responsável por me enlouquecer enquanto eu a enlouquecia e me transformar em presa na minha própria caçada.

_Ela_.

_Nymphadora._

* * *

**N/A 2:** _Well, espero que tenham gostado. Em breve( eu espero) , posto o próximo capítulo. Alguns reviews seriam uma maravilha_.


End file.
